redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Urgan Nagru
Urgan Nagru the Foxwolf was a male fox who commanded a vast horde against the kingdom of Southsward. Urgan Nagru's true name is unknown. While he was ruler of the Land of Ice and Snow, he found a dead wolf, whose pelt he took for himself. Fixing iron hooks onto the claws of the pelt, he could strap his own paws in the paw area and wield them as deadly weapons. He also took the skull of the wolf and used it as a helmet. With his new attire, he declared himself the Foxwolf and named himself Urgan Nagru (Urgan being the wolf's name, he spelled it backwards to show his enemies he could come from the front and back). Eventually, Nagru and his mate Silvamord grew tired of the frigid land, so they and an army of rats numbering about 500 took three ships and sailed to the warmer southern regions, specifically the country of Southsward. There, Nagru and his mate deceived Gael Squirrelking into thinking they were peaceful creatures, and were permitted entrance to Castle Floret. A few days after entering, Nagru held Gael's son Truffen hostage and threatened to kill him if Gael didn't allow Urgan to take the throne. Gael was forced to accept, and the army of rats took over the countryside. Urgan, like many vermin rulers, did not appear to actually like his mate. He and Silvamord distrusted each other and constantly bickered to the point of violence. '']] After that, life was pretty easy for the Foxwolf. Being complete ruler of all Southsward, he felt that he had no enemies and was completely safe. However, unbeknownst to him, a loyal otter named Rab Streambattle, the leader of Gael's Otter Guard, planned to free the king and his family from the castle. Rab succeeded in rescuing Gael's wife Squirrelqueen Serena and Truffen, but couldn't get to Gael. Nagru, outraged, chased after the otter, but was held back when the badger nursemaid Muta ran to Rab's aid and stalled them long enough to make their own escape. The Foxwolf ordered that his army find the escaped prisoners and any who aided them and return them to him. The Foxwolf sent out his dreaded trackers, the Dirgecallers, (horrific, blood crazed, female ermines) to find the escapers, but they were killed by Mariel Gullwhacker, Dandin, and Meldrum Fallowthorn the Magnificient. Nagru consoled his loss by capturing the trio, but was surprised when they escaped the dungeon and joined with Gael and Glokkpod and formed a blockade in the highest tower of the castle. The Foxwolf was furious that his mighty army couldn't even hold on to a small group of woodlanders, who by now had escaped the castle. Soon enough, Gael reappeared to storm the castle with a mighty group of Southswarders who were willing to fight for their freedom. None of them counted on Nagru's cunning as a general, and soon they were the ones in need of assistance. But then, to the utter dismay of Nagru another army led by Joseph the Bellmaker appeared and started to force the Foxwolf's army back. Left with only his personal guard, Nagru tried to make his way back to his ships, but encountered Finnbarr Galedeep. Nagru and the otter then engaged in a vicious wrestle. Although the Foxwolf put up a fierce fight, he was eventually lifted up by Finnbarr, who rammed Nagru's head into a nearby tree. The curved fangs on Urgan's wolf skull helmet were driven into his own skull, killing the Foxwolf and ending his reign over Southsward. Category:Villains category:Villain Leaders Category:Foxes Category:The Bellmaker Characters Category:Males Category:Characters